Fenrir
Fenrir is a Scion first seen in the Children's Anuad Canon. Background and Early Life Main Article Little is known about Fenrir's past, but it is known that he lost his parents during the sacking of the Imperial City by the Aldmeri Dominion during the Great War. Because of this, he vowed vengeance against all Altmer and their ilk. At the ending days of the Great War, he was among the participants of the Battle of the Red Ring, a move planned by Titus Mede II with the objective of reclaiming the Imperial City. Fenrir led an battalion of 100 elite highly-trained battlemages to lead the frontal assault against the Aldmeri Dominion from the north while General Decianus and General Jonna's armies provided cover for Titus's army. The Emperor himself ordered Fenrir and his battalion to lead the frontal assault to the Imperial City. Despite the Breton's efforts to minimize casualties, he has lost a total of 43 of his battlemages during the battle, which he considered a devastating loss due to the amount of time and resources needed to train even one elite battlemage. Near the end of the Battle of the Red Ring, Fenrir, Titus, and Luciana confronted and fought Naarifin at the Ruby Throne, with Fenrir successfully killing Naarifin and hanging his body from the main hall of the White-Gold Tower. After the battle, Titus Mede II gathered surviving enemy prisoners at the ruins of the Imperial City's Arena, where he asked Fenrir for advice on the prisoners' fate. The Breton proceeded to commit merciless executions and atrocities against the prisoners one-by-one, causing Luciana and the present Legionnaires to fear him. Even the Emperor himself was horrified of his brutality and had Fenrir subjected to a month of psychological counseling after the brutal act. A month after the end of the Great War and the signing of the White-Gold Concordat, Fenrir and his men saw this as an act of weakness by the Emperor, but decided to remain silent and return to a more quiet existence. Fenrir however, chose to continue fighting on. Appearance Fenrir has pale skin and fair short hair. He has a slim yet muscular build. Despite his small stature, he can easily wield weapons and wear armor with ease. He also has Orange-Red eyes. He is a Scion, a more powerful and deadly version of a vampire without the weaknesses found in normal vampires. Powers and Abilities Fen's true capabilities are flexible. He is seen to be able to utilize telekinesis very effectively, teleport short distances, silence spellcasters, and is a skilled melee combatant. However, he prefers the usage of ranged combat and hit-and-run tactics to overwhelm opponents and keep them on their toes. Additionally, he is shown to be able to use the powers of a Second Era Sorcerer. He is notably seen using skills mostly related to the Sorcerer's Dark Magic and Storm Calling abilities, such as Restraining Prison and Lightning Flood. In addition to his capable usage of magic, he is also able to perform high jumps normally impossible for normal humans thanks to his vampiric strength. He also uses slow, but very heavy and hard-hitting attacks to decimate his enemies. On top of that, he has access to both a variety of magical spells as well as heavy physical strikes. Due to his attunement to Dark Magic, he is also able to boost his already powerful strikes with the power of the shadows similar to a Nightblade and enhance this even further with his vampiric drain abilities, making him a very dangerous fighter to deal with. Personality Fenrir is known to be calm, kind, well-mannered, formal, and polite to those he meets, especially to those he considers as good friends. However, he is the polar opposite to those he considers as adversaries. Despite being helpful to people whom deserve his assistance and seen as friends, he refuses any form of help given to him in return, indicating that he has signs of depression. notably, Fenrir is known to have anger management issues regarding his enemies, especially against the Thalmor and the Aldmeri Dominion, not hesitating nor making any qualms about the ultimate elimination of the Altmer race. Despite his friendliness to those he trusts and brutality against his enemies, a torn and broken man lies behind the lordly facade. It was revealed that Fenrir lost his family during the height of the Great War at the hands of the Thalmor, which made him hateful and resentful of all high elves, to the point that he promised himself that he will drive the race to extinction. However, despite his flaws, Fenrir is not entirely merciless and is willing to listen to reason. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Vampires